


forest's curse

by servicetopthor



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Herbology, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Something Made Them Do It, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “This appears to be Dionysian Ivy. They were carefully bred by Herbologists for purposes certainly not meant for Hogwarts grounds,” Neville began to explain. “They have a variety of purposes, contraception aid as well as recreational debauchery.”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	forest's curse

Neville was heading back to the castle after a nice chat with Hagrid in his hut when he heard a scream come from the Forbidden Forest. Wand in hand, he rushed into the thick woods to rescue what he assumed was a wandering student. A short figure in Hogwarts robes confirmed it, and a head of bright red hair told Neville exactly who it was.

Lily Luna Potter had a habit of exploring in the Forbidden Forest. She had gotten lost a few times, resulting in some stern speeches from McGonagall. Neville thought Lily Luna was a capable girl, her namesake had a similar habit. She was in her sixth year now. She wouldn’t face in the woods that was worse then what her father faced at the age of sixteen.

Neville relaxed minutely, as the scream sounded terrified. “Lily?” he called to the girl.

Lily turned her head, her face pale and eyes wide. “Professor! Help! I’m trapped!” she yelled, her voice shaking. Neville ran to her, stopping a few metres away when he saw the slithering vines wrapped around Lily’s feet and traveling up her legs.

He tried a few spells, but nothing seemed to affect the vines. He crouched down, trying to get a good look at the moving vines. “Oh dear,” he said aloud once he identified them.

“I’m going to die!” Lily sobbed into her hands.

“No, no!” Neville assured her. “You’ll be fine… but…”

“What?” Lily demanded. “Get them off of me, professor!”

“This appears to be Dionysian Ivy. They were carefully bred by Herbologists for purposes certainly not meant for Hogwarts grounds,” Neville began to explain. “They have a variety of purposes, contraception aid as well as recreational debauchery.”

Lily winced. “These are sex plants?”

Neville winced too. “I suppose that’s one way of putting it. They were meant to hold down… unwilling witches. And their grape-like fruits have aphrodisiacs properties.”

Suddenly, Lily fell backwards, landing on the forest floor. The vines now up to her waist, her legs being forced apart. “How do you get them off of me?” she squeaked.

Neville frowned sympathetically. “The vines don’t let go until ejaculation has occurred.”

Lily’s eyes widened. “I have to have sex?”

“Yes. Do you… have a boyfriend I can fetch?” Neville asked.

“No,” Lily replied. The vines had pulled her hands above her head and there was a tearing sound as they rid Lily of her clothes. Neville turned away, focusing on the nearest tree.

“I shouldn’t leave you here… Someone could take advantage of you. I’ll shout for—”

“No, Professor, don’t! I don’t want anyone else to see me like this!” Lily pleaded. “W-why don’t you h-have sex with me?”

Neville could never, ever do such a thing. It was simply unthinkable. Lily was desperate and young and it would be completely taking advantage of the poor girl. “Lily, I can’t do that.”

“Well, I don’t want anyone else to see me like this, much less have sex with me. You have to do it,” Lily said, her voice was trying to be stern. Neville wasn’t facing her, but he could picture her expression. “Please, Professor. I want you to.”

She sounded so scared. Neville couldn’t prolong her suffering. He could make it quick and easy. Then they’d keep it a secret, so Lily’s classmates don’t tease her and Neville doesn’t get fired. It would be fine. Neville had to. Lily wanted it.

Cautiously, Neville turned to face Lily. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight. Her robes were tattered, her skirt tossed to the side, and panties ripped in two. Her legs were spread so wide, displaying fair skin fitting of her name and pink petal lips. Vines were rubbing her between her legs, rubbing at her tiny clit. She was wet, soaking the green vines and her pink lips. Her hips were twitching it to the movement, unable to control herself. 

“P-professor, I need—” she tried to speak, but her words collapsed into a breathy sigh.

The vines had also shed Lily’s shirt and bra. The vines were wrapped around her pert breasts and had teased her nipples to small points. Other vines tangled in Lily’s red hair, tugging her head backwards. Lily moaned, her mouth opening wide. The vines saw this as an opportunity to slither past her lips, filling her mouth.

Neville was considered a strong, courageous man by most. He did too, at times. Now, however, he knew he could not resist this temptation. A perfect sight, teasing unimaginable pleasure. His cock was hard in his trousers as he thought of what he had to do to free the helpless girl spread before him.

“Once this is over,” Neville said slowly. “We will never speak of it again.” 

Lily could not reply verbally, but she did nod and groan. Neville took it as an agreement and unzipped his trousers, pulling out his flushed cock. It jumped in his hand. He stroked it as his eyes traveled up and done Lily. 

He would bring himself to the very edge before he penetrated her. It seemed like the best solution. As much as he wanted to plunge into the soaking hole right away, as much as he wanted to fuck her, he had to control himself. Lily deserved some respect.

The vines certainly weren’t respecting her. They squeezed her tits tight and plunged in and out of her mouth. Lily’s tits would surely be sore. Her face was dripping with saliva. Lily didn’t seem to care. She moaned and moaned as the vines teased her clit.

Neville tried to pleasure himself, but his hand was so dry and Lily was right there, so wet. He stroked again and again, only growing frustrated. He was so hard, and yet far from orgasm. 

He knelt down, knees cushioned by the vines covering the ground. He reached forward, placing a hesitant hand on Lily’s thigh. Lily didn’t respond to it. She was so caught up in her own pleasure. She wouldn’t even notice if Neville entered, with how worked up she was. 

Neville let out a shaky sigh.

Neville slid in Lily’s cunt with heavenly ease. He choked out a groan as slick velvet gripped his aching cock. His hands wrapped around Lily’s slim hips as he began to fuck her. He quickly became drunk with pleasure, his eyelids struggling to stay open. He could only feel, his other senses dimmed. He wasn’t sure if it was magic, a side-effect from the vines, or if Neville was a horrid man so desperate for the girl beneath him.

Lily’s moans were distant, but still so pleasant to his ears. His vision was blurred, occasionally focusing on a stretched cunt or tender breasts. 

Neville was close to release. He buried himself deep inside Lily has he came, wanting every drop of seed within her. He gasped her name, staying inside her until he was soft again. He moved backwards, and as if he commanded it, the vines released her.

Lily coughed a bit before she blinked up at Neville. She was breathing heavily. Neville wondered how many times she came from the vines’ stimulation and his cock. She looked ruined, it must have been many times.

“It’s over?” she asked, her voice rough.

Neville was frozen in disbelief at what he had done.


End file.
